The present disclosure relates to a terminal apparatus, a server apparatus, an information processing method, a program, and an interlocked application feed system. More particularly, the disclosure relates to a terminal apparatus, a server apparatus, an information processing method, a program, and an interlocked application feed system capable of executing an application program in interlocked relation to the progress of not only an ongoing TV (television) program but also a given content being viewed.
For example, consider providing a TV viewer currently viewing a TV program (simply called the program hereunder) with information about the program (the cast, an outline, a trailer, etc.) or information which is not directly related to the program but which is beneficial to the viewer (news, weather forecast, traffic information, etc.), displayed on the screen.
In order to implement the display of such information, it is only necessary to transmit to the TV set or the like commands for acquiring and activating dedicated application programs (simply called the application hereunder) in interlocked relation to the progress of the ongoing program. In fact, already in Japan and in Europe, that has become a reality with such commands or applications transmitted by use of a data transmission band of a TV broadcast signal (e.g., see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-50237).